riseuniversefandomcom-20200214-history
UFSR HMVs
=Fighting Platforms= Fighting platforms are a step towards standard H.M.Vs, but not quite. Fighting platforms are vehicles designed with weapon systems used to fight standard vehicles and infantry as opposed to H.M.Vs that retain the ability to fight on all terrains. Fighting platforms have a wide variety of occupants, however, they usually are outfitted with the same weaponry making versatility an impossibility. With the increasing popularity of fighting platforms, tanks and other heavy ground vehicles are seeing a decrease in production in favor of more durable platforms. FP-DC400 "Triclops" The FP-DC-400 "Triclops" is a medium to lightly armoured fighting platform utilizing two 30 mm cannons that fire high explosive kinetic energy depleted uranium rounds. The unique fact about the Triclops is that it is solely an unmanned vehicle. Either by remote control by a field commander or controlled by a 'dummy' artificial intelligence, the Triclops is able to go long distances in hazardous environments in continuous fighting. The Triclops is favorable for infantry units as well as marine shock units deep within urban environments. However because of the fact that the Triclops is a light to medium armoued fighting platform with a slightly delicate framework, the Triclops cannot be launched from HMV launchers nor can it sustain itself in long distances away from either the command link or the commander him/herself. FP-DC900 "Dozer" Dozers are the army's favorite anti-armour fighting platform for the heavy armour plating made out of Ossyrian H.M.V battleplate and the heavy weapons mounted on the platform itself. On the rear of the Dozer is a four pod anti-armour missile rack that holds up to sixteen HMMRHED, dubbed hammerhead, missiles. The Dozer fighting platform hold up to three occupants. The commander, driver, and the optional top gunner who uses the 7.62 mm armour piercing machine gun. On the right side of the Dozer is a dual M15 smooth bore high velocity barrel that fires 90 mm tungsten armour piercing ballistic capped rounds. The left arm can be retrofitted with a similar M15 barrel that fires a canister shell. =Armoured Suit= Armoured Suits are not quite fighting platforms because of their size. Armoured suits are more suited for fighting infantry and other armoured suits. On occasion an individual utilizing an armoured suit will engage enemy fighting platforms. Some fighting suits are specialized, however, for bigger roles such as area of denial and cover penetration tactics. AS-DC320 "Silverfish" Not exactly the most conventional of armour suits, the Silverfish is not the most popular of armoured suits due to the exposed legs of the pilot. The rear of the Silverfish is bulky housing a large energy battery pack which powers the twin solid-state directed energy laser (M606B). The lasers were originally designed to destroy enemy cover, however, infantry units have improvised the laser to literally boil the occupants of vehicles or fighting platforms from far away. Another weapon mounted on the Silverfish is a 20 mm heavy machine gun (M909C) on both sides. =H.M.Vs= Humanoid Military Vehicles are the backbone to any armoured unit in the UFSR armed services. H.M.Vs are generally one occupant vehicles that have two legs and two arms. Because of these unique appendages, H.M.Vs are allowed a versatile set of weapons from standard rifles to massive rocket launcher type weapons. At first H.M.Vs were used to fight enemy armour platoons, however, with the growing trend of H.M.V production all over the galaxy, H.M.Vs are now used to fight... other H.M.Vs. FV-B303 "Jester" Category:HMVs